


Winter Wonderland

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and the Doctor take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "snowfall"

As the first lacy flakes began to fall around them, the Doctor looked up in surprise at the clear night sky. “The weather report didn’t call for snow,” he said.

Seven held out a hand, allowing the snowflakes to melt on her palm. “Naomi Wildman assures me that a ‘white Christmas’ is a traditional Earth celebration.”

“So it is,” the Doctor agreed. “And it is lovely. But we still have several blocks to walk and… I can’t even offer you my coat.”

“Your coat is holographic, Doctor,” she said, slipping her hand through his elbow. “But I appreciate the gesture.”

THE END


End file.
